A Crazy Day
by cats12812
Summary: Mina is a little crazed. What happens when she tries to matchmake and things get a little out of hand and dangerous when she adds in a bow and arrow? Caffeineshipping and Planetshipping oneshot.


"Hey, Passion!" Mina yelled, running towards her friend, "You won't believe what I just did!"

"Don't tell her!" Jaiden yelled. He quickly caught up to the giggling girl and tackled her to the ground.

"Stop Jay!" Mina squealed, "You're all wet!" It was true; Jaiden was soaked from head to toe.

Passion and Thomas look at the two.

"Mind tell us what happen" Passion ask.

Jaiden quickly covered Mina's mouth before she could say anything.

"Nothing," he said. Mina shook his hand away.

"I pranked Jay," Mina said, "he fell for it. Literally!"

Passion and Thomas laughed.

Jaiden scowled at Mina.

"What did I say about not telling?" he said.

"I didn't hear anything about that," Mina said innocently, "Now can you get off me?" Jaiden smirked.

"No," he said.

"What! Why?" Mina said. Jaiden didn't answer and instead started to tickle her. Mina cracked up laughing.

"Get off you two lovebirds" Passion said.

Mina and Jaiden both froze. Jaiden cleared his throat and got off as they both started blushing. The sound of crickets could be heard in the awkward silence that followed.

"So," mina said, trying to start a conversation again, "wanna know what I did?"

Passion hid her laugh as she said "sure"

"Well," Mina started, shooting a quick, sly look at Jaiden, "I made a hole it the ground, put a huge bucket in, filled it with water, made a bridge over it with a trapdoor in the middle, then put an arrow that would direct him over it. He totally fell for it!"

"You idiot Mina!" Jaiden exclaimed poking her in the stomach, "I was only humoring you. I knew it was a set up." Mina giggled and poked back.

"Totally," she said sarcastically.

Passion laugh at the two.

"Stop laughing at me!" Mina exclaimed, "I don't see anything funny."

"Aww, don't like that Mina," Jaiden said.

"No!" Mina said, "She's laughing at me!" She pouted and crossed her arms, turning away. Jaiden shrugged and offered Passion and Thomas an apologetic look.

"She's on coffee," Jaiden whispered to them.

"No surprise" Thomas whisper.

"Sorry about her in advance," Jaiden whispered.

"I can hear you whispering about me," Mina said, "I thought I was your friend Jaiden." She slapped him across the face and stormed off. Jaiden put his hand to his cheek and stared after her.

"I hate coffee," he muttered.

Holding back laughter Passion said "I'll talk to her". Passion ran off to find her.

Thomas however could not hold back laughing. He just burst into laughing.

"Oh, it's not funny," Jaiden growled, "I bet you wouldn't be laughing if Passion slapped you. Ouch. Mina slaps hard! I'm going to get some ice. Coming?"

Mina just kept running, tears starting to form.

"I'm not going to cry," she told herself. She accidentally stepped into a trap and soon found herself hanging upside-down from a tree.

"Passion wouldn't slap me. And sure. I'll come." Thomas said.

Passion found Mina. "You ok Mina." Passion ask.

"Try giving her coffee then," Jaiden said, heading toward the freezer.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Mina snapped angrily.

"Try giving her diet soda. If she drinks 5 bottles of that you better be careful. She will act crazy." Thomas said.

"Sorry. Want me to get Jayden" She ask.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jaiden said, putting some ice on his cheek, "AH! That stings!"

"NO!" Mina screamed, "I don't want him"

Thomas tried not to burst out laughing.

"Why not" Passion asked

Jaiden scrunched up his nose.

"When so you think Passion will get back?" He asked.

"Because I don't," Mina said stubbornly, "He's just-AHH! I just don't want to even think about him!"

"I don't know" Thomas said.

Passion gave Mina a weird look.

"Don't you want to go find her?" Jaiden asked.

Mina crossed her arms.

"You can leave now if you want," she said.

Thomas quickly nodded.

"Not going to" Passion said.

"Then go," Jaiden said, "I think I might let Mina cool down for a bit."

Mina crossed her arms and then grinned

"So then tell me about you and Thomas," she said teasingly, "What's going on there?"

"She might be cool down by now" Thomas said.

"w-what do you m-mean" Passion stutter while blushing.

"I doubt it," Jaiden said, "But Ok, I'll come." He stood up and put the ice down.

"AH! YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!" Mina squealed.

Thomas nodded.

"n-no I don't" she said. Her face turned red.

Jaiden walked out and looked around.

"I have no idea where she would have gone by now," he said.

"You totally do!" Mina exclaimed, "Oh this is brilliant!"

"What are her favorite places to go" Thomas ask.

"No I don't" Passion slightly yelled.

"When she's on coffee, there's no possible way to tell where she'd go," Jaiden said, "the best thing I can think of is to go in the direction where she was running."

He started to sprint off in that direction, checking briefly to make sure Thomas was following him.

"Oh, oh, oh I can see him from here!" Mina exclaimed, "He's coming this way. All for you Passion."

Thomas ran after him.

Passion blush and glare at Mina.

"I see her!" Jaiden exclaimed, getting a little excited, "She's...Hanging from a tree?" He paused, absolutely confused.

"And He's still running towards you," Mina said, ignoring Jaiden completely. "Oh, I'll tell you, the best place to go for a coffee date is the Brown Sugar cafe." She winked at Passion.

Passion blush even more.

Jaiden slowly came closer.

"Mina, are you ok?" He asked.

"Did you hear something Passion?" Mina asked, "It sounded like a storm is brewing."

Thomas came up from behind Jaiden.

Passion gave Mina a confused look.

"Carmina," Jaiden said warningly, "Don't be stubborn. I want to help you get down. Stop acting like a child."

Mina glared at Jaiden.

"Don't EVER use my full name," She hissed, "and I'm fine."

"You're stuck in a tree!" Jaiden exclaimed.

"So?" Mina asked stubbornly, "I can get myself down."

"You need help." Passion said.

"So I don't," Mina said stubbornly, "Just get me my bow and arrow and I'll be fine. I can do it myself."

"I'm not getting you your bow and arrow," Jaiden said, "You could hurt yourself."

"I'll hurt you if you don't get it for me," Mina threatened. Jaiden whimpered and quickly ran up to get her weapon. He came back a few minutes later, holding her black and red bow and a few arrows.

"I'm not sure about this," Jaiden said as he handed them to her, "What are you going to do with these?"

"You'll see," Mina said, taking them, "if I told you, you wouldn't let me do it."

"Just that information alone is enough to scare me," Jaiden said, "You could hurt yourself."

"Don't you trust me Jaiden?" Mina asked, nocking an arrow in the string.

"I do, but I don't want you to get hurt either," Jaiden said, "This is dangerous stuff."

"Just make sure you all stand well back," Mina said.

Passion stood back. She accidentally bump into Thomas. She turned around and said "sorry" while blushing.

"It's ok" he said.

Mina saw it and sniggered to herself, planning on teasing them later.

"Ok, Now Thomas I'm going to ask you a favor," Mina said, "Please hold Jaiden down, back, away or whatever. Just keep him completely clear."

Jaiden frowned.

"I don't like where this is going," he said, taking a few steps forwards.

"Thomas please," Mina said, "Right about now."

Thomas grab Jaiden and made sure he stay back.

Jaiden struggled, but couldn't break free. Mina pulled the string back, holding it taut and started to swing on the rope. When she was really high up, she quickly aimed and released the arrow. It cut through the rope. Mina flipped around and landed on her feet.

"Tada!" she said proudly, "Told you I could do it myself."

"She's awesome," Jaiden sighed.

Thomas let go of Jaiden.

"Nice job" Passion said having finally recovered from her blush.

Jaiden, not expecting this, face-planted into the ground.

"And I'm still mad at you," Mina said, walking past Jaiden. Jaiden groaned.

"What did I do?" he muttered.

"But you two!" Mina squealed, pushing Thomas and Passion so they were standing close together, "Are absolutely completely and totally adorable together! You guys just have to date!"

They both blush. They look at each other, blush even more and look away.

"Aww," Mina cooed, "Let's go somewhere." She grabbed both of them by the elbow and dragged them into a cafe. She forced both of them to sit down.

"Have fun you two!" She giggled and ran away, but only to a nearby bush to spy on them.

The two glare at Mina as she ran off.

Meanwhile Jaiden finally got up and saw Mina spying on Thomas and Passion.

"You're a ditz," he said, sitting next to her.

"Go away," Mina said, pushing him.

"This is awkward" Passion muttered.

The waitress come to Thomas and Passion.

"What would you two like to order?" She asked politely.

Mina giggled at their expressions.

"Just tell me what I did wrong," Jaiden complained.

"Didn't I say go away?" Mina asked, pushing him a little harder.

"Hot chocolate" Passion said.

"Same" Thomas said.

"I will be right back, is there anything else you'd like?" The waitress asked, "May I interest you in our special for today, the caramel fudge slice?"

Jaiden growled.

"I'm not leaving," he said, "I don't know what I did wrong." Mina snorted.

"Oh you know alright," she said.

"No, I don't," Jaiden said, getting irritated.

Passion shrugged and said "sure."

Thomas nodded agreeing.

"Great, I'll be back with your orders," she said, quickly walking away.

"Jaiden," Mina said, also getting irritated.

"I can't believe Mina did this." Passion mutter.

Mina sniggered as she heard Passion

"I can't believe I didn't do this sooner," she muttered. She grabbed her camera and snapped a few photos, ignoring Jaiden.

"Mina!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly as she started struggling.

"What?" she hissed.

"I want to know! Stop ignoring me!" He exclaimed.

"Shh," Mina said, not wanting Thomas or Passion to hear.

Thomas nodded agreeing.

"Why would she do this" he ask.

Passion blush and stutter "w-well it's b-because" she stop talking.

"Because you love each other!" Mina yelled.

"I thought you said to be quiet," Jaiden said.

"You be quiet," Mina corrected, "I'm matchmaking so shut up before they hear you."

"I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what's wrong," Jaiden said, speaking a little louder.

"Will you quit it already?" Mina snapped.

"NO!" Jaiden exclaimed, "I'm going to-" He was cut off as Mina furiously kissed him in an attempt to get him to be quiet.

Passion and Thomas blush. They look at Mina and Jaiden and said "about time"

Mina blushed furiously and started to back away. Jaiden frowned for a moment.

"What was that?" he asked.

"To shut you up," Mina said. Jaiden looked hurt.

"Whatever," he mumbled, crossing his arms and staying quiet.

"Never mind that," Mina yelled to Passion, "Just thought I'd demonstrate what you should be doing to Thomas." She added a cheeky wink.

Passion blush. She glare at Mina. She sigh and kiss Thomas's cheek.

"NO!" Mina exclaimed, "You missed!" Jaiden grumpily huffed.

"Oh would you shut up already," Mina snapped.

Thomas blush. He put his hands on Passion's waist and kiss her.

"YES!" Mina exclaimed, "I'm a genius!"

"Yeah right," Jaiden snorted.

"You're in a terrible mood," Mina said.

"Me, in a terrible mood? Whatever," he said. He got up and walked away.

"Thank goodness," Mina said.

Passion's eyes widen but quickly close. She kiss him back.

"Naw" Mina cooed, holding up the camera to video it so Passion couldn't blackmail her.

After a while the two pulled apart. Both faces were red.

"HA!" Mina exclaimed, "I got it all on camera. Enjoy the rest of your date." She jumped up and ran away, giggling like a maniac.

Passion tried to run after Mina but Thomas stop her by kissing her cheek.

"I'm a genius!" Mina exclaimed. She stopped for a moment and did a happy dance.

"Why can't I go and get her" Passion said pouting.

"Because we probably wouldn't be doing this" he said before kissing Passion.

Mina sighed.

"I'm going to do some target practice," she said to herself, picking up her bow and grabbing her quiver of arrows before heading out to the forest.

After kissing for a couple of minutes the two pulled apart again.

"I wonder where Jaiden and Mina went" Passion ask.

"There probably kissing" Thomas said.

Mina nocked an arrow. She looked around for a good target.

A little way a way, she saw something and didn't know what it was. She grinned and aimed at it.

She released her arrow just as the thing moved.

She paled as it hit and the 'thing' otherwise known as Jaiden cried out in pain and keeled over.

Mina screamed and dropped her weapon and ran back to Passion and Thomas as fast as she could.

Passion saw Mina and ask "what's wrong"

Mina broke down crying.

"I think I just killed him!" She cried, "Passion, I killed him!"

"Killed who" she ask getting a bad feeling about this.

"I killed Jay," Mina cried, "I killed him! And he thought I was so upset with him. Oh gosh Passion, what do I do? I killed my best friend while he thought I was angry at him"

"Where is he" Thomas said.

Mina weakly pointed back to the forest. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, hyperventilating.

Passion caught Mina and said "find him"

Thomas ran off to find him.

Mina passed out from lack of air.

Thomas found Jaiden.

Jaiden was alive. Because he moved, the arrow went straight through his stomach and he was bleeding heavily.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Thomas quickly called 911. An ambulance came took Jaiden to the hospital. Thomas called Passion and explain what had happened. She quickly went to the hospital carrying Mina.

Mina slowly started to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked confused. She blinked a few times and the thoughts came back.

"JAIDEN!" She screamed, bursting into fresh tears.

"Calm down. We're at a hospital." Passion said.

Mina sniffed and wiped her red puffy eyes.

"Jay's gone; he's gone for good," Mina said, "I didn't mean it!"

"He's not dead" Thomas said. He had come back from talking to the doctor. "He's going to live" he said.

"Jay's ok?" Mina said, "I didn't kill him." She paused for a moment letting it sink in. She jumped up.

"Where is he? I have to let him know I didn't mean it," Mina said. She ran out before anyone could tell her.

The two follow her.

"Jay!" Mina yelled. She burst in the first door she saw.

"Oops, wrong room," She said quickly running out and shutting it again.

"Which room is he in?" she asked Passion and Thomas, suddenly stopping.

Thomas told her the room.

Mina quickly ran into the room and saw Jay. He was awake and had a bandage around his stomach. New tears formed in her eyes.

"Jay," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The two stay hidden and listen.

"Hey," Jaiden said softly, "Come here." Mina cautiously stepped towards where he was sitting. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was sitting next to him and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You're ok," he said.

The two continue to listen.

"I'm sorry Jay," Mina said, "I'm not angry at you. I can't remember why I was upset. Forgive me?"

"It's alright," Jaiden said. He waited until she calmed down.

"So why'd you shoot me?" he asked, "I'm kind of curious."

"I didn't know it was you," Mina exclaimed, "I thought you were like some wild beast or something." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"That's real nice of you," he said.

"Thomas, Passion, come out, I know you're there," Mina said, "Nothing's happening so quit spying."

The two came into the room. Thomas had his arm around Passion.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" Mina squealed.

"I disagree," Jaiden said, poking out his tongue at her just to get her mad.

Passion and Thomas smiled.

"What?" Mina exclaimed.

"You said the cutest, there can only be one of those," Jaiden said, "now if you were talking about cutest couple that would be different." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Those two are the cutest couple," Mina said, "Happy now?"

"Hmm, nope," he said grinning, "Cuz you're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Mina protested.

"Yes you are," Jaiden said, tapping her nose with a finger and leaning a little closer. Mina's eyes darted down to his lips for a brief moment as they got close. Jaiden smirked.

"You want me to kiss you don't you?" he said. Mina pushed him away.

"Stop it, you're turning into Drew," she said, "Hey Passion, Thomas, you wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

"What about me?" Jaiden complained.

"Oh you have to stay here," Mina said, "but don't worry; I'll get you a take away cup. Promise."

"Passion and I will get the hot chocolate. You guys stay here" Thomas said.

"Aw, but I wanna come too," Mina complained, going to get up. Quickly, Jaiden put his arm around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere!" he exclaimed, "Run guys, I got her." Mina squealed and wriggled around.

The two quickly left.

"Aww, Jay, No fair," Mina complained. Jaiden hummed and turned her around to kiss her forehead.

"You sure?" he asked, kissing down her nose.

"What are you doing Jay?" Mina giggled.

"What's it look like?" he said. He kissed her mouth gently.

Suddenly they both sprang apart, very red.

"What just happened?" Mina said.

"That's twice in one day," Jaiden said, "What's wrong with us?"

Passion and Thomas were getting hot chocolate.

Mina let out a nervous laugh and shifted away.

"I might just um...stay here ok?" she said.

"That would be a good idea," Jaiden said, turning away.

Awkward silence.

Passion and Thomas came back to the awkward silence.

"Did you guys kiss again?" Passion ask.

"Ha! What are you talking about?" Mina said. Jaiden nodded and mouthed 'yes we did'

"Why don't you two just get together already? You've already kissed." Thomas said.

Mina and Jaiden both blushed. Jaiden slowly started to reach for Mina's hand. Mina blushed even more, and pretended not to notice, biting her lip nervously.

Passion lightly push Mina closer to Jaiden.

Mina blushed as their shoulders bumped. Jaiden turned to whisper something in her ear and Mina's face exploded with redness as she gave a small nod.

"What did he say" Passion ask.

Mina opened her mouth, but Jaiden closed it, leaning round to whisper in her other ear. He glanced briefly at Thomas and Passion before pecking her lips quickly.

"We're a couple," Mina sighed. Jaiden chuckled.

"OH! Passion! You know what this means?" Mina exclaimed.

"What does it mean" Passion ask.

"DOUBLE DATE!" Mina exclaimed.

This story was made with stocky-parker-dog. Jaiden and Mina are her characters not mine. Passion and Thomas are my characters. Hope you like it!


End file.
